


Helpless

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: A song-fic based on Hamilton's "Helpless"; featuring Keith/Pidge bromance (my kiddos!), and Klance/Keith pining for Lance. Mostly from Keith POV. Generally just soft and fluffy, and me pretending all my kids are happy and alive and everything is fine.





	Helpless

/I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night /

Another day, another planet saved. We’d managed to free this whole system and turn them to the Rebel cause. Which is amazing! What’s less amazing is the “Thanks Voltron” party. This planet was so. Hot. I was melting in my formal suit, and I was from Texas. 

I’m tired of parties. I don’t like the attention. 

Pidge found me slumped against the metal wall, wedged into a corner. Silently, she handed me a drink. Sometimes I really loved this girl. We had known each other growing up - same age, same schools, our brothers are friends. So she’s basically like my little sister. Especially when we were little, she hated people, and I hated humanity, so we made a good pair. The side effect of years of friendship though, Pidge can read me as well as the lines of code flashing across her screen. 

/ Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!” /

Allura was swirling through the room, her full skirts flaring as she turned from one ambassador to another, switching languages as easily as she laughed. I swear to God that there wasn’t a single person not tracking her movements across the room - and I was glad of it because it meant more allies for us. 

But then the doors slid directly across from me, and he strolled in, late as always, his hair in its naturally wavy state. 

He was gorgeous. 

And judging by the look on Pidge’s face, I wasn’t doing a great job disguising that opinion. 

/ Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume / 

I lifted a few fingers in a subtle wave that he didn’t catch. Typical. I didn’t even bother to call out to him, though. There was no way he’d hear me above two hundred odd aliens and a full… band? Alien music is loud. 

He smiled as he slipped between people and aliens, chatting with one after another - slinging his arm around Hunk as they stood for a moment, then laughing as Allura pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

/ Grab my sister, and whisper, “Yo, this one’s mine.” (Ooh)  
My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh) /

Pidge leaned into me as I watched him. She gave me a skeptical look, and then laughed as I felt heat crawl up my cheeks. 

“Let me take one guess who you’re watching so intently.”

“Fuck off, Pidgeon.”

When I looked back up, he was dancing with Allura. 

And not the happy, twirling, movements she’d been spinning through earlier, but much slower. Deliberate.   
I growled under my breath - I didn’t say the words, but Pidge, anyone, really, could read them in my stance and expression from half a room away. He’s mine.

She didn’t even look back at me as she took off across the room - moving in purposeful, long strides. She looked angry like she had a purpose she was planning to fulfill. 

What the hell was Pidge doing?

/ And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” (Ooh)  
She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” (Ooh) /

I panicked as she broke through the crowd, sometimes disappearing behind taller individuals, visible in glimpses and in the ripple of motion that spread out behind her. She stopped inches away from Allura, not even giving her a glance. 

No one dismisses Allura, especially on this stage. 

But surprisingly, the Princess simply nodded and spun away, free once more. 

My panic increased. 

And then Pidge grabbed his arm, and I realized that I was well and truly screwed. She would tell him, and whatever friendship and trust we’d built would collapse. The team would crumble. 

/ Then you looked back at me and suddenly I’m   
Helpless! /

Then, for the first time since she had approached him, he looked up. He looked directly at me, through the crowd he wasn’t supposed to spot me in. Like he had known where I was the entire time and was just waiting for a quiet moment to say hi. 

My breath left my body like a punch to the gut, and I gasped softly. 

He smiled in my direction. 

/ Oh, look at those eyes  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit /

His eyes were blue, even from this far away, and I could see them crinkle up as he smiled. 

My world narrowed to him. 

/ I'm helpless  
Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
I'm helpless /

And the worst part was that he’d never feel the same. 

He flirted with anything that moved - even if he wasn’t as straight as I thought he was, he wouldn’t have any interest in me. 

\---

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life, asshole.”

“Then, by all means, gremlin, lead the way. Lord knows we’d be lost without our pet monkey.” (He hadn’t meant for her to hear that last part - although Keith would have laughed, he thought - but he earned a kick to the shin for it anyway). 

“Seriously Lance, you gotta say something to him.” And it was that easy to make his anxieties swell back - because there was no way Keith wasn’t straight. And even if he wasn’t, why would he want someone like… him?

Before he could summon a response, Pidge shoved him into Keith. 

Literally into Keith. 

Who caught him before he could face plant into a wall. 

Lance was not thinking about his friend's arms around him as he smiled slightly. But it was really really really hard to ignore the way Keith’s breath tickled his ear when he laughed. 

Far too soon, he was back on his feet. 

\---

“Wanna take a walk?”

Lance was definitely blushing. 

“What?”

“It’s hot as all hell in here, and I’m really tired of talking to these people. Get me out of here. Please.”

Now Lance did make eye contact with me, giving me that awful smirk - the one that I can’t help but smile back at. 

“Sure, sharpshooter.”

I was helpless against this boy.


End file.
